1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to covers, especially to a cover of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A bottom cover of electronic devices such as electronic books, usually includes an upper cover portion and a lower cover portion connected to the upper cover portion. An opening is defined between the upper cover portion and the lower cover portion. A user's thumb can fit into the opening to push and detach the upper cover portion. However, the opening is unsightly.